


Emerald Mae / The Girl Who Lived

by liljis



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Harry, Fem!Harry/Draco - Freeform, HarryIsAGirl, SiriusRaisesFem!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljis/pseuds/liljis
Summary: On Halloween ’81 Sirius didn’t go after Pettigrew and also Dumbledore knew who really was the secretkeeper so Wormtail went to Azkaban and Sirius raised Emerald Mae with Remus. They learned pretty early on that she would have to be raised as a perfect pureblood Heiress to survive in the Wizarding world.





	1. Meet Emerald Mae

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I started this little fic because I just love fem!Harry! And I wanted to do this kind of a fic :D I’ve been writing this to NaNoWrimo :3 The chapters are pretty short because I’m not very good at long chapters :D

_31.7.1980, St. Mungo’s_

James Potter was sitting at Saint Mungo’s hospital next to his wife and their newborn daughter.  
  
“We have a daughter! I can’t believe our Harry is a girl”, James said. He was excited even though he had been waiting for a boy.  
  
“What are you guys going to name her?” James’ best friend Sirius asked from the door.  
  
“Hey Pads, Moony, Wormtail!” James greeted his friends happily.  
  
Lily smiled tiredly. “Emerald. Her name is Emerald Mae Anastasia.”  
  
“Does she have your eyes?” Remus asked Lily while moving closer to the bed.  
  
“Yes she has! I was hoping that she would have my eyes and Lily’s hair”, James laughed. “I still hope she doesn’t inherit my hair.”  
  
Everyone laughed. The Potter hair that James had inherited from his father was terrible. It couldn’t be tamed. Lily had tried, many times but it just didn’t want to stay tamed.  
  
“By the way! Sirius, we want you to be the godfather!” James shouted excitedly.  
  
“Really?” Sirius asked, glancing at Lily. He was a bit unsure.  
  
“Really Sirius”, Lily chuckled. “Alice is the godmother as she is my best friend so it’s just right.”  
  
Sirius grinned happily and asked if he could hold _Emmie, his goddaughter_ and Lily couldn’t find it in her heart to say no even though Sirius probably wasn’t the most trustable person when talking about a baby. James looked happy, Sirius looked happy and even Remus was smiling happily. No one noticed Peter’s angry, almost smug expression.


	2. The Halloween

_31.10.1981, Godric’s Hollow_

“Lily, take Emerald and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!” James’ shout rang in Lily’s ears.

“Avada Kedavra!” Lily heard Voldemort say and she held a sob, running to the nursery with Emerald in her arms.

Lily kissed Emerald’s cheek and put her in the crib. ”I love you Em, your dad doe – did too”, Lily whispered.

Her eyes were red and cheeks wet from all the crying. She knew James was dead and that she would soon be too. Lily just hoped that Emerald would survive. The door opened violently and Lily gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead.

“Not Emerald, not Emerald, please not Emerald!” Lily begged for her daughter.

“Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now.” Voldemort said, pointing his wand at the crib.

“Not Emerald, please no, take me, kill me instead –“ Lily cried, it was risky but she had to buy some time.

“This is my last warning –“ Voldemort almost shouted.

“Not Emerald! Please … have mercy … have mercy … Not Emerald! Not Emerald! Please — I’ll do anything …” Lily half yelled half whispered.

“Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!” Voldemort said but now he was pointing his wand at Lily. She knew she had succeeded.

”Avada kedavra!” Voldemort said and Lily’s lifeless body fell to the ground.

Voldemort looked at the child. Her face was red from crying and he couldn’t stand the sound. Voldemort pointed his wand at the baby.

”Avada kedavra!” He said and suddenly he was nothing.

The Dark Lord had fallen because of a baby.


	3. Missy the kitten

_31.7.1984, 12 Grimmauld Place_  
  
“Happy birthday Emmie, happy birthday to you!” Sirius and Remus sang happily to Emerald. It was her fourth birthday.  
  
“Tank yuu”, Emerald giggled and tried to grab the gift box from her uncle Remmy.  
  
“You want this?” Remus asked, pointing at the box with his other hand.  
  
Emerald nodded excitedly, trying to grab the box again. Remus sat on the couch and Sirius put her on his lap.  
  
“W’at in t’ere?” Emerald asked, trying to look inside.  
  
“Hey! No peeking missy”, Sirius said tickling his goddaughter.  
  
Emerald watched as her uncle Paddy took something out of the box. It was orange and furry.  
  
”Kitty!” Emerald whispered and clapped her hands excitedly.  
  
“Yes! It’s a kitty”, Sirius said almost as excited as his goddaughter.  
  
“Do you want to give kitty a name?” Remus asked, amused.  
  
“Missy!” Emerald giggled.  
  
“Missy? You want to name the kitty Missy?” Sirius asked confused.  
  
Emerald nodded and clapped her hands again. She seemed to be very excited about the kitten.   
  
“Who did you invite here?” Remus asked when Emerald had gone to play with the kitten.  
  
“Augusta Longbottom with Neville, Lucius and Cissa with Draco, Amelia with Susan, Bella and Rodo with Aries, Rabastan and Hannah with Lianna and Lucas. Andy and Ted promised to come with Dora too and I think Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape are coming too.” Sirius answered.  
  
Remus sighed. He knew that if they wanted Emerald to survive in the wizarding world she would need to grow up to be perfect pureblood heiress. And as long as Sirius remained childless, Emerald would be the Heiress of the Noble and Ancient house of Black.  
  
“I know, I know. At least she’ll survive this way”, Sirius said, watching his goddaughter play with the kitten.  
  
“I hope so”, Remus muttered quietly.


End file.
